1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer-implemented method, apparatus, and computer program code for referring to prior points in a chat history.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of the sending network to a protocol used by the receiving network. On the Internet, any computer may communicate with any other computer with information traveling over the Internet through a variety of languages, also referred to as protocols. The number of protocols used on the Internet is called transmission control protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
The Internet has revolutionized both communications and commerce, and has been a source of both information and entertainment. For many users, email is a widely used format to communicate over the Internet. Additionally, the Internet is also used for real-time voice conversations.
Another form of communications commonly used over the Internet is instant messaging. Instant messaging is a form of real-time communication between two or more people based on the typing of text. The typed text may be sent over the Internet to allow people to communicate with each other. Instant messaging is different from other types of communication such as email, because of the perceived synchronicity of the communication by the user. With instant messaging, the messages sent between users may typically occur in real time. With instant messaging systems, communication may provide immediate receipt of acknowledgment or reply of messages.
Typically, users are online at the same time and the intended recipient is in a state indicating that they are willing to receive messages. Real time with instant messaging means that the messages are sent as quickly as possible from one computer to another computer without an intended delay at an intervening computer such as with email. The messages sent back and forth between users during a communication session are referred to as a chat history.